


The Demon Plays

by Kialish



Series: The Demon Plays [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, Oneshot, Rape, Rimming, Shadow bondage, college student Jack, demon!Pitch, non con, shadow kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialish/pseuds/Kialish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month following a Halloween party where Jack and friends get pretty smashed, Jack receives an unwanted visit. From a demon he supposedly talked to that Halloween night.</p><p>A One shot because I -really- wanted to write Demon!Pitch. </p><p>P.S. I stink at descriptions</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Plays

Jack had always been iffy in the dark. He wasn't the type of person who was terrified of what lurked within the shadows, or even the kind who darted from one room to the other as they turned off lights, but he couldn't stand being blind and lost, the darkness suffocating him. So even at 18 years old and in college, he had a nightlight. Toothiana poked fun at him, and he would kindly remind her that her Scentsy counted as a nightlight sort of. He wasn't really ashamed of it, either, much preferring to not be completely lost in his own room once the lights were out.

However, there came a time when the nightlight stopped working.

It was past midnight, Jack coming back to life from an entirely too vivid nightmare. He panted, rubbing his face as he tried to shake the fear off. Irrational as it was, he had anxiety over losing people, his friends. His nightmares resounded those fears, loosing his family and friends to death, or they moved away, or suddenly hated him... But that was dumb. They wouldn't hate him or abandon him like that...

Calming down, he laid back into his bed, blue eyes staring into the darkness. He gasped, sitting up in a panic and realizing that his light was burned out. He felt anxiety rising, only the red light of his clock giving him any kind of bearing. His hand reached out for his lamp, fumbling with the switch. It didn't turn on.

“C'mon, C'mon please,” He whimpered, clicking it again and again. The bulb must have died in the lamp as well. Next effort would to be to turn on his room light. Sleep wouldn't come easily but it would be easier then keeping the lights off.

Before he could get up, a hand pressed against his chest and he went to scream, only to have a second hand press against his mouth. His screams were muffled against the firm hand, Jack trying to pry the hand off.

“Shhhh, ah, ah, ah,” Chided a voice. Jack watched as gold and silver orbs appeared before him, the red of his clock highlighting the contours of a mans face that seemingly appeared from shadows. “None of that now, Jack...”

Jack let out confused muffled noises. How did this thing know his name? Who even was he? He felt panic rising, chest rising as he took more and more shallow breaths.

“I'm going to uncover your mouth, and you are not going to scream,” The man growled, Jack feeling as though he had someone straddling his lap. The hand moved and he took a few shuddering breaths, hearing his heart beat in his ear drums.

“Who- who are you? How d-do you know my name?” Jack asked, trying to keep his voice down as he felt claws graze down his neck. The mans face split into a shark-toothed grin, chuckling darkly.

“You don't remember, do you Jack?” He cooed, taking Jack's face in his hands. They felt hot, like fire was bubbling just beneath the other man's skin. “Halloween, hmm? You had your friends over, you were drinking... do you remember what Bunnymund brought?”

Jack was shaking, wracking his mind to remember as he felt the man's claws massage his scalp. He remembered drinking a lot; his parents had both been out of town at a party, so he had thrown a small one of his own. He remembered Bunny coming late, bringing a...

“Ouija board?” 

“Yes, Jack, yes,” The man cooed, hands trailing down to Jacks shoulders, nuzzling into his neck. Jack shivered uncomfortably, finding his arms bound by some unknown force. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness, giving the man more form. He had an angular, thin face, hair pulled or swept back, and a pair of... Horns? Slightly curled horns like extensions of his flesh protruding above thin brows. Jack swallowed hard. 

“Th-that.... I...” Jack stammered, wishing suddenly he hadn't drank so much. What had they even done with that stupid thing? It was a joke, it was just for fun... He didn't remember anything past Bunny's arrival to the party, aside from waking up the next morning with a massive headache. “I don't-”

“Alcohol is an amazing thing,” The man murmured, kissing Jack's neck. “You let me in, you asked me questions, and I asked you questions. And you said I could stay...You don't remember any of it, do you?”

“N-no...” Jack replied, squirming against the kisses. “W-who... are you?”

“A demon, Jack,” The man- no, Demon, crooned, long tongue licking over Jack's jugular. “I am Pitch Black.”

“D-demon?” Jack cried out, finding a hand clamping over his mouth like a vice grip. Pitch's eyes blazed and he raise a finger to his lip. Jack tried to fight back against the darkness that was holding him down, fueled by adrenaline and fear. Pitch extended a finger forward, tracing down Jack's neck. He cried out underneath the hand, feeling heat erupt from the demons touch and searing into his flesh. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

“Don't struggle, I am capable of far worse,” The demon growled, flashing pointed fangs. Jack blinked away the tears, staring pleadingly into the demon's smoldering gaze. Pitch smiled, moving his hand to replace it with his lips, kissing the boy hungrily.

Jack pursed his own lips, squeezing his eyes shut. This had to be some sort of twisted nightmare, there was no way this could be real at all.

“Oh this is very real, Jack,” Pitch responded to Jack's thoughts, before sliding his tongue over Jack's bottom lip. 

Jack tried to close his mouth tighter, but Pitch's tongue was long and tapered, forcing his lips open as he kissed Jack again. Even his tongue felt incredibly hot, Jack gasping and feeling the temperature rise, but Pitch was relentless, exploring every shape of Jack's mouth, coating it with his supernatural heat. Jack felt a hand slide up his shirt, with the same blazing touch. It hurt, like Pitch would melt through him if he touched him for too long, but he couldn't make any sounds aside from gasping for air.

Pitch finally pulled back, instead tracing his tongue down Jack's cheek bone and leaving a wet, hot trail. The boy arched his back as blazing hot fingers brushed up against his nipple, clenching his fist and gasping loudly.

“P-please stop-” Jack groaned. 

Pitch ignored him, simply shushing the boy before tearing through his shirt. Jack gasped as cool night air collided with the insufferable heat the demon as letting off, causing goosebumps to erupt over his skin. The demon slid back slightly, lapping his tongue over Jack's exposed chest, teasing the sensitive nubs. Jack whined, feeling beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Pitch laughed, mouthing over one of his nipples and grazing his teeth over it. Jack squirmed, hating the heat, hating the invasion of his space.

Pitch continued to lick and tease Jack, claws tracing the dip of his pelvis at the edge of his boxers. Jack opened his mouth to complain, finding a thick gag of physical shadows in his mouth. He tried to shout, muffled.

“Oh Jack, you make too much noise,” Pitch said, pulling back and patting the boy on the cheek. He began to work off Jack's boxers, tossing them to the side. He ran his hands up and down Jack's legs, digging in his nails and scraping him. Jack yelled against the gag, feeling flaming heat scorch him where the demons fingers grazed. 

The heat diminished, hands traveling to cup his ass cheeks and squeeze. Jack felt tears roll down his face, unable to protest the violation as the demon chuckled.

“If you relax, you might just enjoy it,” he mused darkly, flashing teeth in the darkness again. “Or don't. Either way, I'll enjoy it.”

Pitch knelt before Jack, spreading the boys legs and binding them with shadows. Jack let out a startled noise, complaining against the gag again. Leaning in, Pitch grabbed Jacks member by the base, pumping it a few times. Despite Jacks verbal protest, he felt himself harder beneath the fiery touch, shuddering. Pitch chuckled, licking up his shaft and over his slit. Jack let out a muffled cry, feeling the heat wrap around him. The demon wrapped his tongue around his erection, before closing his mouth over it. Jack gasped at the moist heat around him, feeling the demon start to suck and bob his head. 

No, he didn't want this, curling his toes and feeling utterly helpless. But Pitch hardly spent time lavishing his member, before letting it go to twitch against the cold air. Jack felt Pitch pull his ass forward, leaning in and teasing the entrance with his tongue. The boy protested, but they were cut short as the demon pushed his tongue into Jack, wiggling around and tasting him from the inside. He flicked his tongue around, Jack loosing another muffled shout at the heat that was coating his inside. He tensed, trying to move his hips away from Pitch, but the demon grabbed his thighs firmly and held him still. 

He withdrew his tongue, sitting upright and licking a trail of heat up Jacks member once more.

“You're so beautiful, fragile,” Pitch mused, running hot hands over his legs again. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as the demon grabbed his own length, giving it a few strokes before manipulating the shadow bindings on Jacks legs. He pulled the boy closer, arms under his knees as he scooted forward. “So much fun to break...”

Jack could feel his hot erection press against his entrance, eyes opening as he screamed muffled protest, sweat pouring now from all over his body. No, no, no....

“Oh, yes...” Pitch murmured, pushing his way into the boy slowly. 

Jack screamed and writhed, being stretched too much, too fast, and feeling too hot. He pushed himself in as far as he could, ignoring the boy's tears and cries of objection. The demon pulled back, thrusting in short, steady bursts. Jack gasped, salivating against the gag as tears flowed freely. It felt like being set on fire from the inside out, and the added violation made it much worse.

He begged from behind the gag, wincing as Pitch began to pick up speed, grunting and smiling wickedly in the darkness. Jack prayed it to end fast, but it seemed to go on for hours, relentless heat and friction, with not even the added benefit of lubricant. The demon chuckled, pulling out more than halfway before shoving himself back into Jack, repeating it to hear Jack's strangled cries.

He dug his claws into the boys soft flesh, Jack not even feeling the blood they drew as Pitch began to thrust harder and faster inside him. It was like he was being torn apart, each thrust both numbing and painful at the same time.

It went on, seemingly forever, until Pitch pulled almost entirely out and pushed back in, tensing against Jack and releasing with a gasp. The boy shouted, feeling the demons seed within him like lava. He cried and hiccuped against the gag, face damp with tears and saliva. The demon pulled out, satisfied as his cum dripped out of Jack. 

Jack felt the gag vanish and he gasped for air, sobbing weakly. The binds began to falter too, the demon sliding off of the bed and to Jack's side. Jack looked up to him, defeat and tiredness in his eyes. He laid a hand on Jack's cheek, patting him.

“Thanks for inviting me in,” He crooned, loosing a dark chuckle. Jack slid into sleep, eyes rolling to the back of his head...

–

The following morning, Jack awoke with a start, gasping for air and almost falling out of his bed. He fell back into his pillows, peering and seeing a tent made in his boxers... Wait, he was wearing his boxers? He sat up, picking at his shirt... Had it all been some fucked up dream after all? What a weird dream to give him a boner...

He finished himself off quickly, grabbing kleenex to clean up before he flung himself out of bed, never more happy to see sunlight streaming in through his window. He went for his door, but paused as he past his wall mirror. Freezing, he took a few steps back, turning to look at his face. He touched his cheeks and chin, afraid to look lower.

Blue eyes glanced to his neck before widening in shock. There was a brand where the demon had touched him.


End file.
